


Joint swimming

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Maybe this is such a fate - someone pierced the boat of Paul, and did not think of anything better than to let this little spar in his boat? Especially when the secret desire to kiss him increases?





	Joint swimming

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/W0Lw-5ix5Ys

Oliver looked ahead, trying not to look back. Where he wandered. A glance at Paul brought him into a stupor. And especially the fact that further this number will follow.

A boat. Or rather, that now they will have to divide it into two. The man turns around to cheer Paul up a bit and say that everything will be fine. He sees his back ... and is suddenly lost. Uncertainly marking time and under the slightly mocking glance of Richard returns to the place.

He was not afraid of judgment. Especially the crowd and the guys. But the feelings he has for a little guitar player were difficult to interpret as friendship. Sympathy, affection ... Love.

Oliver just focused on the game, the benefit of the song was over and you had to go to the boat. Thanking the pianist, he began to descend.

***

Paul felt that Oliver was both closer and farther away from him at the same time. Although at first glance, nothing has changed - they are always together. Even get together to bow.

He turns his head toward Oliver, but he looks at the crowd. He wants to come, but at the last moment he stops. It looks like a girl, but Paul decided not to rush things and just watch his actions.

Paul can wait. Despite all his carelessness, he can calmly wait and watch. Oliver apparently he has not yet decided, so it does not go. Therefore, he is waiting.

Maybe this wise guy who ruined his boat should say thanks? Before this, of course, he needs to slap properly and strengthen the security in front of the props? And then at the same rate they will be in the same boat all four. Richard is already shaking, and here it is ...

The song is over and it's time to go down to the boats.

_If only Oliver had not thrown him overboard._

 

_**_

_It’s good that they didn’t let him go to Richard,_ Oliver mused as he watched Paul circling restlessly on his side of the boat.

How much energy is in it however! Oliver unknowingly reached out to touch his face, hold his short hair and hug him. Maybe even kiss ...

Oliver pulled himself up and just began to watch Paul almost spinning around, smiling quite. Here he turned away to give "five" to someone from the crowd. But he kind of "rowing" on the waves.

True, before going on stage, we had to wait and “swim”, since their boat was the third, and Till helped them get down from the boats. Flake, Richard, who almost flew out of the boat. Shake clearly frightened him.

And finally they. Oliver almost jealously watched Till help Paul out of the boat. And then him. Paul, by the way, did not run away anywhere, but waited for him, smiling mysteriously. Oliver silently followed him, feeling an unusual warmth from him. And a strange understanding between them.

Certainly sailing together in a boat went to their advantage. Definitely.

Oliver smiled faintly.


End file.
